dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalita Racer
TK dies. TK arrested. Rosalita destroyed. Race lost. |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Arrive in a customized car or bike. Race to Rosalita. Bring her back. Don't wreck her. Intra-Mission: Get to Rosalita. Get Rosalita to the finish line. |unlocks = Circuit Breaker |unlockedby = Repoman |alongside = Paddy Wagon Turning The Screw }} Rosalita Racer is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot The Mexican has set up a race with "some guys I know run every year", where his "Rosalita is at stake". He wants TK to turn up to the race in something that's "gotta win man", and expects the TK to win his car back for him. He states they meet up in the World Fair Park at the start line, and have to race to the Rosalita which is located in a car park besides some apartments in Brookyln. After TK turns up to the start line in the World Fair Bark near a band stand, he finds the Mexican with his bodyguards, waiting at the start line, beside a Cerrano. The race starts, and the competitors are found in an Andec Punk, Cerrano Punk and Brooklyn Punk. They race through the streets of Queens and Brooklyn in whatever route they choose. After TK reaches to Rosalita first, and begins heading back to the finish line with it, the opponents begin to tail and open fire on TK, risking the vehicle of damage. The police are also alerted and begin to chase TK. Once TK reaches the finish line without damaging the Rosalita, the Mexican will congratulate him. If TK reaches the finish line with the damaged Rosalita, the Mexican complain for him damaging the car due to the gunshots, with TK innocently denying this, stating "I won, didn't I!?". Either way, the Mexican then leaves with his car. Objectives : Get to Rosalita. [Back to top] *Once the race begins, after a countdown from 3 ("red", "red", "green" lights), the player is told to get to the Rosalita. It will be marked on the map, and is located in a car park in Brooklyn. (Map) :All the opponents will begin racing, with some taking different routes to each other; there is no route to follow, the player must simply reach the car before the other racers. No weapons must be used. : Get Rosalita to the finish line. [Back to top] *Once reached before all the other racers, the player is told to take the car back to the finish line (where they initially started; the start line, essentially) upon entering it. The opponents will begin to open fire, ram and shout at the player once they catch up, and police units around the area will be alerted, before chasing the player and open firing. The player must get the car back without wrecking it, however, damage from the bullets can not be avoided, which is the initially reason The Mexican will complain at the end of the mission. :Once the player reaches the "finish line", The Mexican will be waiting, and thanks him for at least getting his car back. There is no reward for the mission. Pre-Mission Instructions #Arrive in a customized car or bike. #Race to Rosalita. #Bring her back. #Don't wreck her. Gallery Gallery= File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-TheMexicanAtRace.png|The Mexican waiting at the starting line, beside a Cerrano. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-StartingLine.png|Starting line. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-StartingLine2.png|Getting ready. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-GetToRosalita.png|Get to Rosalita. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-RosalitaMap.png|The Rosalita on the map. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-ArrivingAtTheRosalita.png|Arriving at the Rosalita. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-TheRosalita.png|The Rosalita (The Mexican's Ride). File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-GetTheRosalitaToTheFinishLine.png|Get Rosalita to the finish line. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-EnemiesTailing.png|The enemies tailing the car. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-FinishLineMap.png|The finish line on the map. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-FinishLine.png|Finish line checkpoint. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-MexicanTalkingToTK.png|The Mexican talking to TK. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-TheMexicanLeaving.png|The Mexican leaving. File:RosalitaRacer-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= RosalitaRacer-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions